


Buttons and Needles

by FrostedStars



Category: Coraline (2009), Underbattle(AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beldam only had one victim, Buttons and Needles(au), Sans has anger Issues, Sans is neglacted, Underbattle crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedStars/pseuds/FrostedStars
Summary: Sans is always left to entertain himself, unable to leave to interact with other kids besides the grandson of the owner of the Pink Palace. His eldest brother works over the computer on science research. His second brother was a security guard. Sans hated that he could never spend time with his brothers. That is until he got a mysterious little button-eyed doll that looked exactly like him. that was when things started changing in the form of a whole nother world where they had all the nicest things.but that wasn't the best part to little Sans. His favorite part is that the other brothers would spend time with him, play games, eat, just about anything normal brothers would and he can't help but feel upset when he wakes up in his plain room to his normal brothers. So, he decides that he'd never leave the other world. There's no one to stop him.





	Buttons and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain some characters from Underbattle and some from the movie for convenience. It will also play out differently than both the movie and Buttontale. Buttons and Needles is not related to or a spin-off of Buttontale. It has its own events and history. There will be later scenes that will have sensitive content. As well as OOC Characters.

Gaster hauled the final box into their new apartment in the Pink Palace. Sans watched as Papyrus left, knowing he wouldn't be back to play with him. Again. Sans sighed sadly.

_*another lonely night..._

His name is Sans, he's ten and he's a very lonely little skeleton. He has no friends and won't be meeting any. He's not allowed to go to school on his psychiatrist and doctor's orders. He hated it. Sans stood up and walked inside, carrying his only bag.

"Your room's upstairs, the last door," Gaster called to him, typing away on his computer.

Sans sighed, walking up the stairs and to his new room. The reason they moved was that the psychiatrist and doctor said the mellow atmosphere would benefit the small skeleton.

"*all it's doing is making me sad..." Sans said to himself, walking into his new room. He dropped his bag and sat on the floor, letting his emotions out. "*stupid doctors! Stupid brothers! Stupid everything!"

* * *

Sans walked out the back door, looking down. Sans only glanced up when he found himself in a dead grove of trees. 

 _*probably apples..._  

Sans kept walking, not minding the feeling he had of being watched. It didn't bother him. The doctors always did it to see how he normally is.

They were always watching him. Commenting on how he dresses and how he never approached adults. He never spoke up unless he was spoken to, and that he gains a negative air when his brothers are present or even mentioned.

"He holds it all in until he goes off. Kind of like a bomb." Sans had overheard.

He did go off one day. It was just like they said. It was like a bomb. An explosion of emotion and magic attacks. They started happening more often after that. He was put into classes to control his emotional outbursts.

"If it happens again, we'll be forced to put him in the ward until further notice. His behavior is a danger to others and himself."Sans just shut down more, refusing to respond to the "teacher".

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sans looked up, nodding.

"Well, alright... it's just you were about to walk over the old well."

"*oh... okay..." Sans shrugs.

"That's not... Oh well. I'm Wybie." The other introduced himself.

"*...sans," Sans replied. "*what's 'wybie' short for?"

"Wyborn or something," Wybi replied with a shrug. Sans couldn't help the small laugh.

"*that's a bad name. wybi sounds loads better." Sans commented softly.

"Do you have any nicknames?" Wybie asked.

"*not really," Sans replied.

"Oh...Hey! I'm going hunting for banana slugs. You want to join me?"Wybie asked.

"*that sounds like fun. but i like frogs more." Sans muttered.

"Then we can do that too. I know the best place." Wybie said.

"*cool! you'll have to meet me in front of the pink palace though." Sans informed.

"Never been inside. Grandma usually doesn't rent to families with kids."Wybie told the skeleton.

"*that's a little weird... if that's true, then why let us move in?" Sans mused. "*oh well. see you tomorrow?"

"I'll definitely try," Wybie replied. " I gotta go, though. Grandma's calling. See ya later?" Sans nodded with a small smile. The two part ways as Sans continues to wander about the area, a little less sad than before. 

* * *

Sans got up the next morning, rubbing his eye sockets. A quiet  _clink_  on one of his windows caught his attention. Sans went to investigate, peering out the window to find Wybie throwing pebbles at his window. Sans ran to his suitcase and pulled out his last pair of clothes. He changed quickly then ran down to meet his new friend. He closed the door quietly before hurrying to his friend, tail wagging slightly.

"Oh man. You have a tail? That's really cool." Wybie said.

"*wait. you're not weirded out by it?" Sans asked.

"Not really. I'm open to new things. I mean, I  _am_ talking to a skeleton." Wybie said. Sans laughed, a real, genuine laugh. It was soft and sweet. Wybie grinned, proud of himself. "Let's go get the frogs and banana slugs." Sans sniffed.

"*you smell like cat." Sans states. A black cat peeked out from Wybie's coat.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda take care of him. He's feral. Likes to bring me little dead things." Wybie said.

Sans reached out and pet the cat, "*hehe, I think he's cute. and when he brings you dead things, it's basically him giving you gifts. animal thing. well, a cat thing. i know dogs don't do that."

"The more you know, huh?" Wybie chuckled. The cat jumped onto Sans and laid across his shoulders, licking his cheekbone. Sans giggled. The cat meowed and purred, pleased. Wybie laughed and started to walk forward. Sans pulled up his hood to protect the black cat sitting on his shoulders. Said cat purred more. Sans followed Wybie around as the other walks to a pond. the air grew loud with croaks, causing the skeleton's eye lights to glitter with joy. In fact, Sans was so happy that he grabbed Wybie's arm and shook him, giggling with delight. Wybie laughed at the skeleton while the cat bumped the skeleton's skull, reminding him why they were there. Sans ran after a frog as soon as it entered his line of sight. Only, he ran on all fours, still giggling. Wybie joined Sans in catching frogs. 

After a half hour, they had only three frogs, contently held in Sans's arms. The pair walked back to the pink palace, talking. Wybie had found out about  Sans's brothers and that they never paid him any mind unless they got something out of it. The knowledge actually made the human mad and determined to make the little skeleton smile as much as possible. The cat stayed on Sans's shoulders, licking his cheekbone. 

"*don't worry though. i'll be okay. i've made it so far. i think i can last until i don't need them." Sans said. "*but i'm gonna put my frogs in their new home and then i'll help with the slugs."

"I'll be right here," Wybie assured. Sans rushed inside and to his room. Sans walked to the tank he set up and gently put the frogs inside. The skeleton headed back out, only to be called.

"There are leftovers in the fridge for lunch," Gaster stated.

 _'*aka, whatever yo_ _u didn't like. which is all the scraps of whatever you got or made.'_ Sans though. "*i'm not hungry," Sans muttered before joining Wybie again. Sans sighed.

"What's up?" Wybie asked.

"*just hungry," Sans assured. "*i'll eat later."

The human hesitated for a moment before responding, "Alright. Let's go find some banana slugs!"

"*yeah!" Sans cheered, throwing his arms up.

* * *

Sans waits until he hears the door close before sneaking from his room. He crept to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Its hands told Sans that it was almost three thirty in the morning. Sans sighed and opened the fridge, keeping quiet. The 'leftovers' was a bite or two of a burger. Sans pushed it aside but found nothing. Sans closed the fridge door. He thought about going to one of the neighbors.

"*would anyone even be awake right now?" Sans asked himself. Sans walked out of the kitchen and to the door, quietly grabbing his too big coat and pulling it on. The little skeleton unlocked and opened the door. He'd try the ladies downstairs. Finalizing the plan, Sans went to the stairs that lead down to the other apartment. He quietly stepped down to the door and knocked. To his surprise, the door opened shortly after and three dogs ran to him and circled. 

"What are you doing up so late, dear?" The older human asked softly.

"*sorry if i woke you up, miss spink... i wanted to ask if it'd be okay to stay here for a bit," Sans asked.

"Of course. Come in." April invited, stepping aside. Sans walked in, looking at the posters.

"*is that you?" Sans asked, pointing to the poster.

"Hmm?" April followed his gaze and gave a soft smile. "It is. In the height of our glory."

"*that must've been cool. being in front of loads of people doing something you like." Sans said.

"It was wonderful, seeing the wonder on everyone's face. Now come along, dear." April ushered the small skeleton further into the apartment. Sans followed, looking around.

"*kinda smells like tea and candy," Sans said, mostly to himself.

"Are you hungry? And would you like tea?" April asked.

"*yes and please," Sans answered. He hated to rely on just for food but his brothers never really thought about him that much, hence why they never went grocery shopping. April and Miriam argued lightly over what kind of tea to give Sans, though the little skeleton paid no mind until a plate and cup were placed in front of him. He gave a soft 'thank you' before pulling back his sleeves and picking up the cup. His tail wagged at the pleasant aroma and taste.  He grabbed the sandwich and bit into it. He eagerly devoured the rest of his sandwich and drank the rest of his tea.

"*thank you, miss spink." Sans murmured, back to his normal quiet demeanor.

"You're welcome. Perhaps you should sleep." April suggested.

"*okay... but if you find me awake but not moving, it's my sleep paralysis," Sans muttered, laying down. One of the dogs joined him, allowing him to cuddle it. The little skeleton fell asleep quickly. April draped a warm blanket over Sans and left to get some sleep herself.


End file.
